1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a ceiling system, and more particularly to a suspended ceiling system that is easy to install and provides high security ceiling panels which cannot be removed from below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceilings are well known in the art, as are so called security ceiling systems designed to prevent removal of the ceiling panels from below. Security ceiling systems are commonly used in jails, detention centers and other types of correctional facilities to prevent penetration through the ceiling system by removal or loosening of the ceiling panels. Properly secured ceiling panels prevent access through the ceiling panels to possible escape routes and also prevent inmates from hiding items such as weapons within cracks or joints between the ceiling panels.
One type of known security ceiling system uses a plurality of contour clips secured to a series of parallel-spaced channels. The contour clips have a v-shaped notch for receiving and securing snap bars, which are disposed perpendicularly to the channels to form a ceiling grid. Ceiling panels are snap-fitted into the snap bars in a non-removable fashion to complete the ceiling system.
In other types of known ceiling systems, a ceiling grid system is formed by securing secondary runners, or beams, to perpendicularly placed primary beams. Ceiling panels are placed in the ceiling grid and secured to the secondary beams by security clips. The security clips are conventionally threaded through holes in the ceiling panels and designed for a contour fit over the secondary beams.
Conventional security ceiling systems generally have a grid system with primary and secondary beams secured to each other with one set of brackets or clips and ceiling panels secured to the secondary beams with another set of brackets or clips. The drawbacks of these ceiling systems include additional assembly steps and the ease with which the ceiling panels can be removed or knocked ajar from the secondary beams.